


Unholy

by skylar_storm13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies and Lovers, F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, Tomione Smut Fest 2020, a little dirty talk, voyeurism kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar_storm13/pseuds/skylar_storm13
Summary: Tomione Smut Fest 2020Prompt: Hate Sex
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176
Collections: Tomione Smut Fest 2020





	Unholy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TomioneSmutFest20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomioneSmutFest20) collection. 



> This was my first time writing smut 🙈 Hope it’s not terrible, lol  
> Also, the title is in reference to a song by a band called Hey Violet, and I recommend you check it out! The lyrics go well with the storyline, in my opinion :)
> 
> -Sky

Hermione didn’t think she had ever been this bored before.

She sat in Draco Malfoy’s living room (apparently he and Harry were friends now), almost certainly the only sober person present, and reevaluated her life choices that had led her there.

Of course, as usual when finding herself in unsavory situations, Hermione could blame her friends. They had guilted her into coming to this stupid party, whining about how they “never saw her anymore”. Apparently, she had even become “hermit-like” lately.

Harry, especially, had been beyond annoying about it.

“C’mon, Hermione, you haven’t hung out with us in _weeks_!”

A complete exaggeration, as she had seen him exactly 6 days prior to that statement.

Then he had gotten Ginny to contribute to the harassment, who claimed that Hermione was going to ruin her birthday if she didn’t come to the party.

A birthday that was half a month away.

Ultimately, it was Ron who had eventually convinced her, and that’s only because she felt bad about avoiding him after their disaster of a date a few weeks ago. 

Ron was one of her best friends, had been since elementary school, and their comfort with each other had led them to being curious about _more_ between them.

So after he took her out to a shabby diner right outside of campus that they’d both been to a million times before, and after they returned to her apartment to drink too much wine and fumble through a very unsatisfying romp on her couch, it was clear that there were no romantic feelings between them.

At least _she_ had thought that was clear. 

Then Ginny mentioned that Ron hadn’t stopped talking about it, and Hermione knew that they weren’t on the same page.

Thus, she had been avoiding him like a coward, too nervous to ruin a good friendship that she really did want to continue, despite her being not at all interested in anything else with him. Ron was prideful, and she knew if she turned him down, he would be hurt and embarrassed, and she worried he would pull away and things would never go back to normal.

But she had decided that it needed to be dealt with one way or another. She couldn’t keep leading him on. So, she had decided to come to this ridiculous party and break the news to him. Maybe not the best occasion to break someone’s heart, but she selfishly hoped that he might be more understanding if he had alcohol in his system.

Hermione sighed, looking at her friends laughing and having a good time on the couch across from the armchair she was sitting in. 

Harry and Ginny were obviously in love, holding hands and giggling to each other, and for a moment Hermione felt a spark of jealousy. It would be nice to have someone.

Lavender Brown was sitting with Ron, laughing at everything he said and constantly touching her hair, but Ron, the oblivious idiot, was staring at Hermione. When she met his eyes, he sent her a shy smile, and Hermione sighed again. Might as well get it over with. 

She got up and gestured for him to meet her in the kitchen, and he jumped up, nearly sending Lavender sprawling, eager to follow her. 

_This is going to go well._

She turned once she got to the island, glancing around briefly and acknowledging the wealth that the Malfoy’s must possess to have such a large kitchen.

“Hey, ‘Mione,” Ron greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione smiled stiffly. She hated that nickname.

“Hello.”

There was an awkward pause, and Hermione decided to just jump right in.

“Look, Ron-”

“I really enjoyed our date,” Ron interrupted, turning red as soon as he blurted it out. “I’d like to take you out again, if you want to.”

Hermione winced. She really wished he’d let her finish.

“Well, about that…” She noticed several of their friends looking over curiously and decided to just say it.

“I don’t think we’re on the same page...emotionally.” 

She watched him, gauging his reaction.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t feel...I don’t have any romantic feelings towards you, Ron. I’m sorry.” Better to just be as straightforward as possible.

His face fell, turning an even brighter shade of red.

“Oh...uh....well, that’s fine...I guess…”

“I do really appreciate our friendship, though, and would like to remain friends, if you can,” Hermione continued, trying to soften the blow.

“Um…”

“Sorry to interrupt,” 

Hermione jumped, startled at the new voice. Tom Riddle was striding through the kitchen like he owned it, not looking sorry at all. Hermione scowled. Where did he even come from?

“Mind if I borrow Granger for a moment?” He directed the question to Ron, who was now as red as a lobster, and Hermione felt so bad for him. How much did Tom hear?

“Uh, yeah, sure…” Ron trailed off, looking towards Hermione but not meeting her eyes. “I’ll see you later, ‘Mione,”

Hermione watched him go, Harry standing to talk to him. She dragged a hand down her face, groaning. 

“Well that was painful to watch,”

Hermione turned to glare at Riddle.

“Why the hell were you watching? Why are you even here?”

He raised an eyebrow in that sardonic expression that she hated.

“Don’t tell me you were enjoying that conversation. You should thank me, really.”

“No, I really shouldn’t,” Hermione growled. “It was necessary to clear the air.”

Tom snorted.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Granger.”

Hermione scowled, already fed up with his presence. It never took long.

“Why are you here, Riddle?”

“Malfoy is my friend,” He said, perfectly casual, though a smirk lingered at the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t you mean _minion_?”

Tom emitted a low chuckle, the humorless sound causing goosebumps to rise on Hermione’s arms.

“Don’t pretend you know everything, Granger.”

Hermione lifted her chin, always eager to prove him wrong.

“I know Draco took the blame when _you_ were the one who stole from the Chemistry department.” Tom’s expression darkened, turning dangerous. “I also know that girl that went missing-”

Tom grabbed her arm, yanking her into the adjacent hallway, just out of sight from where her friends were in the living room.

“Tom! What the hell-”

He dragged her into the nearest bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them and pushing her up against it. Hermione lost her breath. She had never seen him so _furious_.

This was the real Tom Riddle, not the perfect top of the class who charmed the President of the University and got away with all the shady deals he made with the school’s benefactors. This was not the responsible, studious Tom Riddle who went through girls like tissues and had a smile that never reached his eyes.

This was Tom Riddle the _murderer_.

And Hermione was in a room alone with him, her friends all unaware on the other side of the door.

“You shouldn’t talk about things you don’t understand, Hermione,” He said, his low voice sending shivers skating down her spine. “After all,” He continued, leaning in close to her, breaching her personal space, hand still latched to her arm, “You’re not so innocent yourself, are you?”

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Tom continued.

“Don’t pretend like you care for Warren. You don’t even care for Weasley, and that poor idiot has been in love with you since freshman year.”

“That’s not-” Tom cut her off again, this time by wrapping his free hand around her throat. Hermione gasped.

“ _Don’t_ pretend,” He ordered, just giving the lightest pressure against her trachea. “I know what you did to Umbridge,” His eyes flickered down to her mouth, her lips still parted. “I know what you’re capable of. That’s why you let me fuck you in the lab, even though you knew I had a girlfriend. You wanted to get back at Snape for treating you badly.”

“Oh, please,” Hermione finally rasped out, trying to put on a brave face even though her heart was pounding out of her chest. “We both know you never have girlfriends.”

Tom’s hand moved from her arm to grip her waist, squeezing slightly. 

“You pretend you’re better than everyone,” He continued, ignoring her. “But you’re just as _filthy_ as the rest of us,”

On the word _filthy_ , Tom had squeezed her throat, hard enough to choke her but not hard enough to cut off her air. 

Hermione cursed, letting out a moan despite herself. 

She _hated_ Tom Riddle. She hated that she had let him get to her all those months ago, hated that she was so attracted to him despite all the dark shit that she _knew_ he had done and gotten away with. She hated that he knew what she liked.

Most of all, she hated herself.

Because she couldn’t stop. It had started months ago. They were academic rivals, always trying to best the other and battling for the top spot in the class. She hated his fake, perfect facade that he put on, always able to see through it. She hated how everyone else fell for it and gushed about what a _great guy_ Tom Riddle was, and how he was _really going places_. Even the professors fell for that crap. But not Hermione.

And despite all of that, despite the years of competition and animosity between them, one day they had snapped. 

And then they had fucked in the lab classroom. And the library. And the storage closet in the physics building.

Hermione couldn’t stop, and apparently Tom couldn’t either.

And deep down Hermione knew the reason why. Deep down, she knew they were the same.

Even if he _was_ a cold-blooded killer. She had darkness inside of her too.

But that didn’t stop the guilt from always creeping in afterwards. And the guilt never stopped her panties from getting wet every time he was around.

It was a vicious, unhealthy cycle, but Hermione was trapped, and a small part of her didn’t want to get out.

“Tell me what you said to Weasley,” Tom murmured, his lips brushing her ear. His hand moved from her waist, sliding down, gripping her thigh. 

“I thought you were listening the whole time,” Hermione said, trying to be sassy but just sounding breathless.

Tom jerked her leg up, wrapping it around his hip. Hermione placed her hands on his chest, trying to regain balance.

“Did you break his heart?” Hand now free, he tangled his long fingers in her hair and yanked, tilting her neck back and causing her to whimper. “Did you use him and toss him aside because he could never satisfy you?”

He pulled back to look into her eyes, her face tilted up towards him. His eyes burned.

Hermione shook her head.

Tom chuckled, a deep, dark sound that rumbled from his chest into hers where they were pressed together,

“You can lie to yourself, Hermione, but you can’t lie to me.”

And then he crashed his lips over hers, and Hermione was lost.

He _devoured_ her, his tongue in her mouth and his hand around her throat- she was consumed by him. 

Her hands slid up his chest, around his neck to bury themselves in his hair. She arched her back, pushing up into him, and Tom groaned, releasing her neck to grab her thigh again, pulling her tighter against him. His fingertips dug into her muscle, and she knew she’d have bruises.

Tom was always rough with her.

She hated that she liked it.

Hermione whimpered as Tom ground himself against her, feeling him hard between her thighs, and jerked her head back to breathe. He tugged her bottom lip between his teeth, letting her pant into his mouth as he slid his hand down from her hair to palm at her breast. He roughly thumbed the nipple through her shirt and Hermione moaned, thumping her head back against the door.

“You gonna let me fuck you up against this door, Granger?” Tom growled, his voice rough and sending shivers down her spine. “Gonna let Weasley hear what you sound like when you’re satisfied?”

The reminder of Ron, of the rest of her friends sitting ignorant just a few yards away, while she was being ravaged by Tom Riddle made that familiar guilt settle low in her stomach. It also made her extremely wet.

“Shut up,” She hissed, fumbling for his belt. 

Tom leaned in and bit at her neck while she tore his pants open, reaching in to grasp him in one hand while her other pushed his boxers down his thighs. Tom pushed her skirt up while she stroked him, already so hard and leaking in her hand. He grunted, pulling away from her neck to practically rip her panties down, sliding a hand through her slick before rubbing at her clit.

Hermione moaned, already sensitive, and clawed him closer to her.

“Fuck me already, damn it,” She grumbled, aligning his cock to her opening. Tom acquiesced, grabbing both of her legs underneath her thighs and lifting her up. 

Hermione placed his head at her entrance, biting her lip as he thrust up into her in one smooth motion. She moaned, pressing her lips to his to muffle the sound. The kiss was all teeth- Tom took no mercy on her and began a relentless pace. 

Hermione, pinned up against the door, at least had use of her hands, and clawed at his back as he pushed into her again and again, the slight thump against the door making her squeeze around him, thinking of being heard.

Tom cursed, sucking on her neck, his hands digging into her thighs enough to hurt. Hermione tore his head up by his hair, glaring into his eyes.

“Don’t give me a hickey,” She demanded, her voice breathless and thus lacking the authority she might have wanted. Tom just bit her lip and pounded into her harder. 

Hermione cursed, arching into him, letting his movements rub up against her clit. Tom reached one hand up to tangle in her hair again.

“Not such a good girl now, are you?”

Hermione groaned.

“I...hate...you,” she panted out between thrusts, gasping when he tugged her hair back hard, arching her neck so far back that she was looking at the ceiling. 

“Trust me, Granger,” Tom growled, breathing just as hard. “The feeling is entirely mutual.”

Hermione’s nails dragged down the back of his neck, the friction on her clit building her up. Tom let out a string of curses, fucking her harder, the door rattling in the frame now.

At the thought of her friends hearing- of them guessing what was happening in this room- Hermione’s eyes rolled back. She was close.

“Tom,” She gasped, whimpering when he gave her curls another yank. 

“Gonna cum?” He asked, grunting with effort. “Weasley never could have done this for you, huh? Didn’t know that you liked it _rough_ ,” He punctuated the word with a particularly hard thrust, “Like a naughty little slut?”

His words sent Hermione over the edge.

She arched hard, biting her lip to muffle her scream, thighs twitching around Tom’s hips and arms shaking where they gripped his shoulders. Tom cursed and fucked her through it, not letting up until finally her squeezing muscles were too much for him. He came inside her, his spend spilling down her thighs as they caught their breath.

After a moment, Hermione pushed on his shoulders.

“This was the last time,” She tried to muster up a scowl for him, but was pretty sure she fell short. Tom snorted.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Granger.” He set her down on wobbly legs, pulling his pants back up while she tried to decide what to do about the sticky mess between her thighs.

After he was redressed and looking perfect again, completely unbothered and not at all like he had just pounded Hermione against a door, Tom smirked at her. He leaned in close to her ear and started to drag her panties up for her.

“Go out there and talk to your friends with my cum dripping in your panties, and tell Weasley that the reason you just want to be _friends_ is that he could never do what I just did to you,”

Hermione shoved him back, scowling easily now. She hated his smug face.

“Asshole,” She declared, and swiftly turned on her heel and exited the room.

She _did_ go sit with her friends again, trying desperately not to squirm in her seat and avoiding all eye contact with Ron. She felt terribly guilty, knowing that if he found out what she had just done he would be hurt. Still, despite knowing how wrong it was, the state of her underwear was turning her on again.

She cursed Tom Riddle in her head.

Eventually the party started to break up, everyone heading home either separately or in Ginny and Harry’s case, together. 

Hermione started to think that she might have gotten away from this awful party with relatively little harm done, and even dared to hope for minimal awkwardness between herself and Ron when he gave her a quiet “Bye, ‘Mione” on his way out.

But then she walked Luna to her car per the girl’s request, and all her optimism was crushed.

“You know, I have a great recipe for a natural ointment you can put on your neck, if you want. It’s organic.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“That giant hickey on your neck? If you’re not careful, it’ll bruise.”

Hermione _hated_ Tom Riddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I really wanted this to come out a bit darker and a tad bit more violent, but I was honestly struggling not to include too much plot or feelings into this thing per the challenge’s guidelines. I actually had to do a complete re-write because my original idea had way too many feelings and didn’t even end up being hate sex 😩  
> But who knows, I might post that one separately someday ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> -Sky


End file.
